Colonial lovers
by samuraihime19
Summary: Orihime is a noble woman and her family owns a sugar plantation in the colonial times. She meets a slave boy name Ichigo and their relationship grows. Will they be able to overcome obstacles standing in their way when they are separated from each other? will Ichigo make a deal with a demon to see Orihime again?
1. Chapter 1

It was colonial times and the Inoue family owned many plantations in New Orleans, Louisiana. Her house a majestic white mansion with large white columns (A/N like the one from gone with the wind). Her family had a large area of land by the Bayou and ran a sugar plantation at her house. She was 10 yrs old and children of the other noble family Cirucci and Melanie did not like her. One day Melanie's father came to visit and was having a business meeting with Orihime's father. The two girls went outside and started to bully Orihime.

'You think you're so pretty, don't you?' Cirucci spat at her, before she pulled her hair and called her names.

'Throw her in the pile of horseshit right there. I bet she wouldn't look pretty anymore. She'll look like a shameful peasant.' Melanie taunted. Cirucci nodded and pushed Orihime on the ground.

'Guess you're not so pretty, covered in mud and horseshit, are you little dove?' Melanie continued to taunt the now crying Orihime.

' Leave her alone you ugly wench' said an orange haired boy Orihime's age running towards them. ' or you'll be the next one covered in dirt.' he spat.

Both of girls looked at each other in amusement. ' Aww Orihime needs a slave boy to protect her ass. Isn't that sweet.' Melanie spat as she turned to face the boy now at her side. 'look boy, my father owns a cotton plantation, so you can't touch me.'

Ichigo smirked before speaking, 'Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I didn't ask you anything about your father, Did I? Besides what your father does has nothing to do with you. All I told you to do was to leave the girl alone.' he said anger building in his tone.

'How dare you address me with such insolence! I will not stand for this kind of behavior!' Cirucci shouted outraged at Ichigo.

'I know a lady when I see one and trust me you are no lady you're nothing more than some rude brats' Ichigo spat back at her. Offended and outraged both girls turned around and stomped away from Orihime and Ichigo. 'Are you alright?' Ichigo asked Orihime with his arm outstretched towards her to help her up. ' yes, I'm ok thanks to you. Thank you for saving me.' Orihime replied as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

' May I ask for your name?' she asked shyly with her head bent.

Ichigo looked at her and told her his name. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. 'Oi! whats the big idea!' he exclaimed trying to wriggle out of the hug. He felt so embarrassed being so close to her. 'Thank you Ichigo' she said and he finally stopped wriggling.

'Lady Orihime!' a man exclaimed. 'what happened? Are you alright?' the man named Sora, her brother inquired.

'yes I'm fine brother' she said then explained the events that just transpired to her brother.

'Thank you for saving my sister, Ichigo. I am grateful for what you have done.' Sora said. Sora then walked with both of the kids back to the mansion. From then on Sora made Ichigo promise to watch over and protect his sister. He then allowed Ichigo to live in the mansion with them and work as the caretaker or handyman of the house.

For the next three years all was well at the Inoue mansion. Their friendship grew strong over time and though they both started to develop feelings for each other. They were now both 13 and Ichigo knew he could not tell her how he felt because it would only complicate things. She was a noble woman and therefore could not be with or marry a commoner. He wished with all his heart that she could be his, but in the end it would just remain a wish and nothing more. She never left the house without him for he was her best friend and her secret crush. They did everything together and went everywhere together, they were almost inseperable. Some nights he would sneak in her room after the household retired for the night because there just weren't enough hours in the day for them to spend time with each other. They would stay up late and talk while looking at the stars and admire the view of the bayou from her balcony.

Tonight was like any other night when she asked him to sneak into her room again. But little did they know that tonight would be the last night like this...

'hey Ichigo' Orihime said as Ichigo quietly entered her room. He looked at her smiling face and admired her beauty which seemed to grow more and more with every passing day. 'What are you smiling about?' he asked her curiously.

'Nothing' she said unable to contain her grin 'its just that the way you're always sneaking in my room... its as if we're a couple or something and you can't be without me.' she continued.

'What!' Ichigo exclaimed blushing a dark crimson color at her remark.

'Relax I'm only teasing you, Ichigo. You're so adorable when you are flustered and start blushing like that.' she said laughing at his reaction.

'If I didn't know any better, I would say you're the one who can't do without me since you're always begging me to see you almost every night.' he teased back.

'but you are such a good boy, being at my beckon call like that.' Orihime teased again and Ichigo grunted in response. ' But Ichigo you are the only guy I completely trust and feel comfortable around. Have you ever thought about me as more than a friend?' she asked turning away from him. She could not look at him and utter those words or bear to hear the rejection she knew was coming, but still she had to ask. She could no longer suppress her feelings within her otherwise she thought she would burst. Ichigo realized that there was a serious shift of tone in the conversation. He wrapped his arms around her waist before speaking.

"I care about you more than you know Orihime,' Ichigo said ' you're my best friend but even if we wanted to we can't be together.'

'Regardless of if we can or cannot. I'm not asking if we can. I'm asking you if you would.' Orihime whispered.

'I would' he whispered into her ear, then turned her around to face him. 'I'm not a noble but at least I can be your first kiss.' he said looking into her eyes as his face inched closer to hers. Her heart pounding so hard it echoed through her ears. He stroked her hair before holding her chin and leaning in to kiss her. They both shared a passionate kiss pulling each other in more and deeper as if there would be no end to it. They finally broke apart after a few minutes of heated passion. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as both of them gasped for air.

'Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll always stay by my side Ichigo.'

Ichigo held her in his arms and said, 'you know I will always stay by your side, I promise.' He kissed her once more before uttering the phrase she always longed to hear from him, 'I love you Orihime.'

"And I love you too Ichigo.' she said.

Later on that night he returned to his room after she fell asleep not knowing that the events that would unfold the next morning would jeopardize their relationship.

To be continued...

(A/N. So this is only my 2nd fanfic. I know its super cheesy but if you have any thoughts on what you would like to see happen next or how I can improve the next chapter let me know :) Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Orihime awoke to sunlight streaming into her bedroom as she rose of the bed and got ready for the day. She had to meet with some people along with her parents to discuss business plans involving both companies. She wasn't looking forward to being bored during her parents talks about business and expanding the plantations and mills. Once she was ready she ran downstairs to have a nice breakfast with her family. Ichigo came soon afterwards and sat next to her. There were all smiles this morning and Ichigo was of course happy to be in her presence now and when she would be attending the meeting. After finishing breakfast, the maids gathered their plates and cleaned up the kitchen. Orihime and Ichigo stood up and were talking close to the fireplace while waiting for her brother to return from upstairs.

He then returned shortly and Orihime and Ichigo decided that they would follow him out since everyone seemed ready to leave. Before Orihime could take one step everyone on the plantation was startled by loud simultaneous explosions and piercing gunshots. What's happening Orihime thought.

'We're under attack! Get back!' Sora screamed running towards Orihime. He collided with his sister and pushed her and himself to the floor as another explosion detonated from nearby canons. The sound pierced Orihime's eardrums as she fell to the floor. Panic flooded her very being to the core. The deafening sound resonated within her soul as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Orihime looked at Ichigo his face filled with confusion and fear. Never had she seen the young man before her panic. No matter what the situation he always remained calm, so for him to be in a state of panic Orihime knew things had gone awry.

They could not believe the calamity that was unfolding before their very eyes, in that moment it seemed like a surreal nightmare. A nightmare to which they would never wake and one that will change their lives.

A servant ran to the trio and shouted, 'the union soldiers are declaring war against us. We have to hurry out the back to ensure your safety!' Another explosion erupted out of the front of the house as she heard the deafening screams of panic echoing in her ears.

'No. NO!' Orihime screamed 'MOM! DAD!' she screamed to the top of her lungs. She started to move towards to door where her parents were before Sora's arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 'Its too late. We have to run.' he said.

'No! I'm not leaving without them. I have to save them!' she cried. Her words were edged with pain as she cried and choked back tears. She pleaded with her brother tears streaming down her face but her grabbed her and Ichigo and they ran to the back where the horses were. They carefully mounted the horses and galloped away from the now burning estate making sure not to be seen by any union soldiers.

My home, my parents, my life Orihime thought to herself as she turned around while trotting to watch everything she had being engulfed by flames and shrink into the distance slowly disappearing from sight, from grasp and from mind. Everything that she knew in life and loved was erased in a matter of minutes. Sora told Ichigo and Orihime that they should head to the harbor since it was closeby and go back to England or somewhere safe since they would not be safe here during the war. They were living in the south run by the confederacy and could be killed by the opposing union soldiers if they were caught. The trio dismounted the horses at the harbor's entrance and quickly found a merchant ship that was getting ready to depart to England to carry this harvest of sugar. However, before they were at the docks another round of gun shots detonated behind them and four men on horseback were poised and ready for attack.

'They support the confederation. Eliminate them!' a man shouted approaching the trio. 'Run!' Ichigo told Orihime. 'Go, I'll hold them off!' he told her.

'No Ichigo!I'm not going without you. I'm not going to lose you too.' Orihime cried.

'Go!' he shouted' No questions! I'll be right behind you. I promise.' he told Orihime pushing her and her brother to safety. Orihime and Sora headed for the ship closeby that was ready to set sail to England. Ichigo pulled out a gun and a sword that was from the weapons cargo on the docks and started firing at the horsemen approaching. More soldiers started to emerge and the hope that he would return to Orihime was dwindling. No matter what the cost he had to protect Orihime and if it meant laying his life on the line then so be it. He struggled but fought as much and as best as he could against the relentless soldiers.

He realized that two men got passed him and headed for the ship that Orihime was on. He started to run towards the ship and fight them. He was able to hold them for a brief moment. He then made a hasty decision 'I'm sorry Orihime but I have to break that promise.' he muttered pulling the plank he would have used to board the ship and using it to smash some of the attacking men.

'No Ichigo!' Orihime exclaimed seeing now that he could not come aboard and that the ship was starting to sail away without him. 'Brother! you have to stop the ship Ichigo's not on it. We have to wait for him!' she exclaimed pain echoed in her words.

'I'm sorry Orihime there's nothing we can do now. Its too late. He sacrificed himself to save you if we try to stop his efforts will be in vain and we all will die.' Sora said sadly.

'How could you? We can't just let him die brother. If you don't save him I'll never forgive you!' She screamed feeling her heart breaking from her brother's betrayal of turning his back on Ichigo after all Ichigo has done for them.

'I'm sorry Orihime' he said once more 'but he would want it this way.'

The ship continued to move away and she saw his figure become smaller and smaller in her sight. Suddenly a large blast detonated igniting the whole harbor in its blast. The explosion sent a large smoke cloud which engulfed the harbor in smoke and flames. Burning debris was thrown into the air and other pieces floating on the water.

' !' Orihime shouted repeatedly through her tears. 'No. Ichigo you promised. You promised to always be there for me, to be with me, to protect me.' She screamed with all of her might as loud as she could.

'ICHIGO!' she screamed his name over and over again until her voice was hoarse and her lungs grew sore. Her voice was now cracking as the tears flowed uncontrollably like a river down her face. 'This can't really be happening.' she said between sobs. She clenched her hands into a fist before slamming them down on the ships rail. 'Ichigo' she whispered 'come back to me.' she said her voice barely audible. She started sliding to the ground her back now turned towards the harbor slid against the rails of the ship. She could no longer stare at the buring site before her eyes. It was making her sick to her stomach. Ichigo is dead she thought. Her knees buckled beneath her as she felt her heart and soul shatter. She felt as if her whole world came collapsing down and as if she no longer had a will to live. Without Ichigo she could never be whole again, without him there was no meaning to her life. She was in a very dark place right now. What will happen to her and her brother now she thought.

I want to die she thought for she could not live without Ichigo. Maybe I should just jump off the ship, we can be together again she thought. Pushing herself from the ground, she held on to the railing trying to pull herself up higher to jump off. Her brother saw what she was trying to do and grabbed her before she could proceed.

'NOO!' she yelled kicking and screaming 'I want to be with Ichigo again. Let me go!' she exclaimed but her brother gripped her harder and pulled her away from the railing. 'Orihime! Don't be so rash.' he shouted 'did you think about how I would feel if I lost you. Do you care that little for me that you would just throw yourself of the boat?' anger resonating in his desperate plea hoping Orihime would stop this frantic behavior.

"orihime come to your senses stop behaving this way.' Sora said. Orihime stopped and turned to face him. She then did the unthinkable and slapped his left cheek.

'He would have been alive if you waited for him' she said. 'why brother why?' she cried again.

Sora grabbed his sister and tightly embraced her. 'I know its hard Orihime. But I'm here for you we'll get through this I promise. I know you're hurting but it'll be ok. It'll be okay.' he said reassuringly feeling her shivering body as well as the tears which now dampened his shirt. She finally started to calm down a bit he thought.

He looked out to the horizon still trying to absorb everything that had happened today. He was hurting too, probably as much as she was if not more but at the moment he had to keep himself together and be strong for the both of them. What were they going to do now?

To Be continued.

(A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave reviews. I want to apologize in case I got any of the historical details wrong...I was never good with history. Sorry. Anyways be sure to stick around for the next chapter so you can find out what will happen to Orihime and her brother. Don't worry ichigo is alive too I won't kill him, so if u wanna know how he survives read the next chapter when I post it :)


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a while but some of Orihime's shock had subsided. Sora had taken her below the ship into the room for her to sleep. Orihime felt weak like she was about to faint. She felt as if all life had left her body and her face was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes stared at the ceiling in bewilderment. How could all of this have happened in one day? How could her life go from blissful to hellish in a matter of hours? She could not fathom the events that have occurred but her body gave out and she drifted into a state of sleep.

'_Orihime!' a voice cried out to her. 'orihime!' it cried again. The voice was faint, yet familiar. 'It couldn't be' Orihime thought. She was at her house in one of the gardens. It was night time, a full moon and there was a thick fog around. She could not see all that well but followed the voice. She saw a shadowy figure in front and slowly inched closer to it. The mist immediately in front of her began to clear revealing the figure's face in front of her. 'Ichigo?' she whispered in disbelief as she saw his signature orange hair and scowling face. 'Orihime' she said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm glad you are here. I thought something happened to you. Are you okay?' he whispered. _

_She could only nod in response. This doesn't make any sense she thought he's dead, so how is he in front of me right now? 'Ichigo…..I don't understand. You're dead. I saw you die in that explosion. How are you here talking to me?' she asked._

'_Orihime…I will always be alive in your heart, if you keep me there. Please forgive me for not being able to fulfill my promise to stay at your side forever.' He said his voice cracking as if he was about to cry though he had never shed a tear in front of her. _

'_It's hard,' she said before pausing ' but I forgive you Ichigo, because I love you and I will always love you. No matter how many lives I live, no matter who I meet, you will always be the only person I can truly love with all my heart.' She said choking on tears that she tried desperately to hold back. Despite her best efforts those tears welled up and flowed down her face._

_Ichigo's heart was breaking, he hated seeing his princess in such pain. 'please don't cry Orihime. I hate seeing you in pain.' He said using his hand to wipe away the tears from her face. 'I'm sorry I am the reason for your heartbreak and sorrow. I love you Orihime.' He said. In that moment her eyes met his and he kissed her gently. She wished this moment could last forever even though she realized it was a dream and she will eventually have to wake up._

Orihime awoke to the sound of roaring waves and shouts from above deck. She rose from the bed slowly and realized that she had dried tears caked to her face. She probably cried in her sleep last night. She only wished that she never woke up to reality. She cleaned herself up and met up with her brother at breakfast. She was dining with the crew of the merchant ship that had served to ship sugar and other goods around the south. However now since the captain was Sora's good friend Kaien Shiba he agreed to take him to England since the Inoue's have relatives there and can be protected. Both Sora and Kaien discussed their plans for getting to England and that it will take two months to get there. Orihime made herself comfortable and put on a fake smile, trying to act as normal as she could even though she felt empty inside. The day went by like any other day on a ship. She stared out at the ocean above deck and stayed close to the crew but rarely talked because she obviously wasn't in the mood. Night fell again and she was hoping she could continue the nice dream she was having last night hoping to see Ichigo again. She drifted into sleep and saw Ichigo again she was happy for the dream last night was replaying itself and continuing but this dream was about to turn into a nightmare.

_Ichigo was with Orihime. He had kissed her and was looking into her eyes, when suddenly the explosions and blasts from canons were heard around them. She was reliving the nightmare of the attack on the estate._

'_Ichigo!' she shouted reaching towards him._

'_Orihime!' he shouted his arms outstretched towards her. Their hands reached for each other but missed as Orihime was yanked backwards. 'No!' she shouted. She didn't know what was pulling her away from Ichigo but she looked at him as the distance between them grew._

'_Why are you leaving me Orihime. Why are you leaving me to die? What have I done wrong for you to abandon me like this!' he shouted to the top of his lungs watching her disappear from his sight._

'_I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm Sorry!' she shouted. _With that sentence she bolted upright in the bed, screaming. Her brother was next to her and tried his best to comfort her. He knew she would be having nightmares and feeling guilty over what happened. He wished he could stop her pain, how many more times would she have nightmares and wake up like this he wondered.

Ichigo had remembered fighting on the docks when a loud explosion was set off throwing his body into the ocean. He hit his head on a rock when he was thrust into the water and everything faded to black. He thought it was the end that he would drown and die. 'Orihime, I must save her, but I….can't…..I'm sorry' he thought as everything faded around him.

He opened his eyes and was surrounded by utter darkness. What is this? He thought. Am I dead? Am I in the afterlife or hell?

'You are not dead yet Ichigo Kurosaki.' a strong male voice said.

'What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?' he asked unsure if he himself wanted to know the answer to his questions. Where is this voice coming from? I can't see anybody. Ichigo thought to himself.

'My name is Tensa Zangetsu. I am a parasite demon or sword beast and I offer you a deal. I can save your life if you agree to my deal.'

'Deal? sword beast? I don't understand? I won't make a deal with the devil much less a demon.' Ichigo said.

'I think I can change your mind. What do you want most in the world Ichigo?' Zangetsu asked.

'I want to protect Orihime. I have to be there for her.' He said

'And how could you protect someone if you are dead, boy? You kept saying you have to save some woman, isn't that right? Do you want to save her or are you going to abandon her again?' Zangetsu asked.

'I wouldn't abandon her. I will do whatever it takes to be there for her. I will go to hell and back for her.' he shouted.

'I'm glad to hear that.' Zangetsu said 'now if you agree to my deal I will allow you to live and find her and you could be with her forever. If you do not agree to my deal you will die and never see your beloved again.' Said Zangetsu.

Ichigo gritted his teeth not knowing whether he should trust this so called demon but he was running out of time and options. 'What of this deal?' Ichigo asked.

Ichigo was now in a standing up position but floating, submerged in water. _How am I even able o breathe underwater? _He asked himself. A reign of white moon light circled around him and in front he could see a figure he assumed was Zangetsu. The man/demon was dressed in black clothes. He looked older than Ichigo and had wavy brown hair.

'You may have heard of supernatural beings called soul reapers that maintain the balance between souls from this life and the next. Their purpose is to destroy evil souls called hollows and help lingering spirits pass over to the spirit world. I am a Zanpukto which is a soul reapers weapon, a sword with special powers. However, my master has died and since his sword was not destroyed I was able to manifest myself due to my high level of power still within me. A zapukto that manifests and lives without its master is a sword beast. I can sustain myself for 100yrs but that was 99yrs ago. Now I need to form another bond with another master or I too shall fade from this world. If your soul is strong enough to accept my power, you shall become a soul reaper, if not you will become a hollow and die. Be warned Ichigo, shall you choose to accept my power and be able to control it you can be strong but the more you use my power the more it will consume you. It all depends on your strength and willpower.' Zangetsu stated staring at the boy in front of him wondering if he would be the one who could harness his power after all this time.

Ichigo was listening warily to what Zangetsu said. Could he really consider this deal? Could he trust a demon? What was he thinking…..that's it though….. he was not thinking of consequences he could only think of orihime. If he became a soul reaper he could see Orihime again he would give up everything he thought.

'Okay, Zangetsu…was it? I accept your deal.' Ichigo said as he smirked in confidence.

Zangetsu nodded. 'Are you sure Ichigo? Once you have agreed to this there is no going back. Do you understand?'

'Yes…I understand old man…so give me the power already….let's do this!' Ichigo said his words edged with excitement.

'Alright' Zangetsu acknowledged and told him the procedure to acquire power. 'Now Ichigo I shall say my name and stab you with my sword. You will also state your name and the power transfer will be complete. You need to stay strong and focus on your goal so that you do not become a hollow.'

'I Tensa zangetsu entrust my blade and power onto you Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'And I Ichigo Kurosaki, accept your power.' Ichigo said as Zangetsu thrust his blade into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo could see and feel the power materialize before him. Zangetsu was surrounded by a bright blue light which flowed towards Ichigo. Ichigo was absorbing the power but it was so much, almost more than he could handle. He slowly felt life coming back to him. He could feel his body that was in the water.

Zangetsu looked at him, 'here comes the dangerous part Ichigo. For me to become your zanpukto I must first merge with your soul. Zangetsu started to disappear from the bottom bit by bit particles of him passing into Ichigo's body. He then reached out with his hand and pushed it into Ichigo's chest. There was a bright flash of light before he disappeared completely. Ichigo opened his eyes and was back in his original body. He swam to the surface coughing water and gasping for air. The power from the merging of their two souls was too great. Ichigo screamed in pain as a hollow black center formed in his chest and thick white liquid poured out. It covered his face and chest forming a hollow mask and horns.

(A/N basically how he turned into a hollow when kisuke was training him before he became a soul reaper except he has horns on his head and his whole body is white like his fully hollowfied self.)

He convulsed in pain as the mask formed and his eyes changed color (black sclera, yellow iris). The wounds on his body were now being healed by the white fluid that leaked out of the wound and helped him regenerate. He was on the verge of turning into a hollow, already possessing the regenerative powers of highly ranked hollows.

'Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself. Do not lose your Identity now! Fight! Call my name and complete the transformation.' Zangetsu's voice called out within his mind.

Ichigo focused hard on the task at hand using all the willpower he could summon. He thought of his goal, his reason for being here, he thought about her. 'I call forth and accept my zanpukto Tensa Zangetsu!' he shouted. There was a bright light and he was thrust into the air as zangetsu's sword form appeared. Ichigo came plummeting back to the ground but he didn't hit water coming back down, he hit wood. He crashed on a ship but lucky for him it was a ship with soul reapers.

'Urahara! What was that loud crashing sound?' a red haired man named Renji asked. A man with short blond hair wearing a striped green and white hat responded 'That's the new soul reaper that I was looking for according to the researchers at the soul society. They told me he would appear around this location.' Ichigo had gotten up but was not completely himself. He still retained his hollow features with glowing yellow eyes, white mask and zanpukto.

'Urahara are you sure that thing is a soul reaper? It looks more like a hollow. I've never seen anything like it before.' Renji said. In that moment Ichigo growled at them and pointed his sword as if he was about to attack. Renji readied his zanpukto for an attack, however Ichigo screamed out alarming both of the men. He then started to tear the white mask that was covering his face. 'What is he trying to do?' Renji asked, gripping zabimaru tighter.

'Hold on,' said kisuke 'I think he's fighting the hollow within him and trying to gain control.' Ichigo then ripped the mask off and the rest of his hollow shell was shattered as well. He dropped to the floor propping himself up on one knee.

'What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?' he asked the two men standing in front of him.

'We are soul reapers just like you. We are your friends and are here to help you so relax. What is your name soul reaper' Kisuke said.

'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I…' he started but collapsed on the ground.

'Well I guess he exhausted all his reiatsu for now. Let's put him below deck until he wakes up then we can find out more about this situation. I look forward to knowing more about you Ichigo.' Kisuke said. 'Things just got interesting.'

**To Be continued ….**

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my chapter. I hope you liked it. So sorry it took this long to update. I will try to update every 3-5 wks as time permits or at least once a month. I hope it lived up to your expectation and was worth the wait. It was so hard and took me forever to write. I just hope I didn't mess up the story :- ( please review and let me know what you think. Don't be too harsh okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry his chapter is kinda short but I promise the next one will be twice as long and much better than this chapter. This is just a teaser so that you'll have something to read in the mean time until the second week in December. Ok enjoy!

Ichigo awoke to a dark room and place he had never seen before. _Where am I? how did I get here? Was it all just a crazy dream? _ he thought to himself.

'Oh I see someone has finally come to.' Said a voice from the corner of the room. Ichigo slowly rose from the bed and turned towards the voice. This voice belonged to none other than Kisuke Urahara. He wore his green kimono with a striped green and white had with wooden sandals. 'Do you remember what happened Ichigo?' he asked as he walked into the light closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo's mind was blank at first but after a few moments he began to remember the events that unfolded. He escaped the Inoue estate with Orihime and her brother, he helped them escaped and sacrificed himself. He died in that explosion at the docks or so he thought until he met Zangetsu. He was in excruciating pain trying to control Zangetsu's power but ultimately transformed into a hollow before fighting back for control and landing on that ship.

'Yes I remember some things' he looked at Kisuke and told him all he could remember. 'How long have I been unconscious?'

'Its been one week. I'm Kisuke Urahara and I am a shinigami and since you crashed into my ship we brought you back here..'

'and where exactly is here?' Ichigo asked, afraid he might be in hell for bargaining with a 'demon' for power and life.

'We were in the regular living world and when you crashed into us we were looking for the reiatsu we detected. Once we found you we brought you back to the soul society or as you humans would call it the spirit world.'

"the spirit world? So does this mean I am dead?'

'On the contrary Ichigo. You are alive and your soul is still in your body. Since you made a deal with the sword beast, you will have the power of a shinigami, without separating from your body. You are in the soul society and will stay here until we have deemed that you have control over your power before you are allowed to return to the world of the living.'

'what do you mean keeping me here until I have control of my power? I have to leave now and get back to Orihime.' Ichigo shouted.

There was a loud thud which caught Ichigo's attention. When he looked towards the direction of the sound he saw an old man with a long beard and a giant wooden staff. This was none other than the head Captain Yamamoto

'I don't think you comprehend the gravity of the situation, Ichigo Kurosaki.' The old man exclaimed. 'You have crossed over into the hollow realm and if allowed to roam in your current state the hollow within you could take over and wreak havoc on humans and souls that wonder the earth. Until you can control your power you are thereby a prisoner here and will remain so until I say otherwise.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth, anger seeping through his body 'And what the hell are you God? You can't keep me here!'

'INSOLENT FOOL!' Renji shouted.' If you want to go so badly leave but if the hollow gets hold of you, you would hurt that girl even kill her or worse. Is that want you want brat? This is bigger than your ego. So calm down, listen and cooperate.'

'Or else what?'

'Or else…' Renji paused 'or else, I make you surrender, if I don't end up killing you first that is.' Renji said an almost evil grin on his face and a dark edge in his words.

Ichigo grinned, 'you think you can fight me and make me surrender? We'll just see about that!' Ichigo grabbed his sword next to him and jumped to his feet. 'well come on then…what are you waiting for?' Ichigo exclaimed pointing his sword at Renji in a combat stance.

_Is this guy for real?_ Renji thought. _he has no experience fighting with swords and yet…well better end this quickly._

Renji flash stepped and appeared behind him instantly. _What the hell? _Ichigo thought_ how the hell did he disappear and reappear right behind me? _Before Ichigo could register what was occurring in front of him Renji released his shikai, and swung his sword which bashed into his right shoulder. Ichigo yelled in pain as Renji's sword edges dug into his flesh.

'Pathetic. You are a weak human. I am a shinigami and you think you can fight me on equal terms?' Renji shouted. He tugged at his sword which dug deeper into Ichigo's flesh as it coiled back towards Renji.

Blood dripped down from Ichigo's shoulder as he winced in pain. He was now beginning to understand how powerless he really was. _What is this? What did he just do to me? Am I really that weak? Am I going to die here and now?_ He thought to himself. Ichigo fell to the ground but used his sword o prop himself upright.

' I will not lose to you! No that's not accurate I cannot lose!'

Ichigo felt a hand grab his shoulder, he turned to see urahara behind him. 'Don't misunderstand Ichigo, we are not your enemy. We will help you get back to see your precious Orihime but I all depends on how fast you can get your power under control. I promise that if your control is as strong as your will then you wouldn't be here long. Once you are finished you are free to go, I promise.' Urahara said.

' so what you are saying is as soon as I finish this training you're proposing and control my power I can leave and go back to see Orihime.' Ichigo inquired.

Kisuke nodded to assure Ichigo that he agreed. 'but first I must tell you some things like how the raining process will be like…' Kisuke started. He told Ichigo all about the soul society, the existence of hollows and the shinigami's purpose.

'Urahara, don't get me wrong but can I start already we're wasting time and if you don't mind I'll like to get back to Orihime as soon as possible.'

Kisuke smirked 'you're so impatient aren't you? I just want to let you know that it normally takes one year to master this kind of training. You should also be aware that the time difference in the two worlds is different. One year in the soul society is two years in the human world.'

'Then I guess I'll have to train quicker and beat those odds if that's the case.' Ichigo said.

'Okay then lets begin your training.' Urahara said and snapped his fan closed. 'This should be interesting.'

Urahara walked Ichigo to the training area out by Sogioku hill.

'Alright Ichigo, Come at me!'

'What? You want me to attack you? Are you insane? You don't even have a weapon.' Ichigo exclaimed confused by Kisuke's request.

Kisuke laughed before flashing a sly smile, 'who said I didn't have a weapon Ichigo?' he asked.

'A wooden cane can't stand up to a sword, hat and clogs….' Ichigo began but was cut off but a sudden pain in his left shoulder. He looked down confused _What is going on? What is this? I'm bleeding but how?Hat and clogs didn't even…_his thought s trailed off as he realized that Kisuke was standing in front of him with a blade pointed at him. The tip of the blade was seeping with fresh blood…his blood. He realized that Kisuke's cane tip was the handle for the blade he was now holding.

'No its not possible…I…'

"Ichigo! You have failed the first raining exercise. If you continue in your current state you will die. For now you rest and when you regain your strength I will train you properly how to see the very movements of my attack and how to gain and control your power. You have a long way to go before you are ready.' Kisuke said as he walked away from Ichigo. Ichigo knelt on the ground in defeat, his wounds from Renji and Kisuke were now taking a toll on him and then blacked out once more.

Three days later Ichigo awoke in the same room as he did when he first got there. His wounds were now patched but not healed.

'Uh…if you please don't move around too much or you'll reopen your wounds.' A young man named Hanataro said in a heightened tone.

'Who are you?' Ichigo asked. Hanataro smiled and informed him about what happened and his condition.

'Kisuke told me that within a week he will train you.'

'One week huh? Guess I have to learn patience' Ichigo chuckled.

One week later, Ichigo was fully healed and now back at the training facility with Kisuke.

'Alright Kisuke, You may have gotten the best of me last time but don't think for a moment that you'll be so lucky this time around.'

'That's big talk for someone who has no skills and power whatsoever.' Ichigo heard an annoying familiar voice say that was none other than Renji.

'Mock me all you want Renji but when I cut you down next….we'll see who has the last laugh.' He turned to face Kisuke and readied his sword.

'Alright Kisuke here I come!' he shouted as he charged towards him.

Orihime sighed as she looked upon the horizon of the ocean. She could see the docks of London after being at sea for a long time.

'We're here brother.' She said in a tone he had grown uneasy and familiar with. It was a tone that Orihime had never had before losing Ichigo, it was one of melancholy and gloom two qualities that Sora had never seen his sister display until recently.

She was fragile but so cheerful and in two days her whole life was shattered and her soul torn to shreds like she never knew the meaning of happiness. Sora longed to see his sister's smile once more and hoped that with time her heart would heal and that she could live in happiness again.

He looked at her with empathy but tried his best to cheer her and make her forget her despair if only for one moment she could forget the pain it was worth the effort.

'Yes we're here Orihime. We are going to be docking in London in a few minutes so start organizing your things okay?' Sora said and Orihime nodded in response and headed down to the cargo hold.

Once the ship docked they headed to their family's old estate in London that was being controlled by their uncle Aizen. Orihime looked out the window of the carriage as they rode by and she knew many things were going to change.

_I have to live for Ichigo, my brother and most of all myself. I know in my heart its foolish but I know I will see you again Ichigo but until that time I'm afraid I will have to put my feelings for you away for a while….at least until we meet in the afterlife. _Orihime thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sora informing her that they arrived at the estate.

A man with well combed brown hair and a fine black suit appeared before them as they exited the carriage.

'Well it sure has been a while my niece and nephew.' The man said, earning a smile from Sora and a small smile from Orihime.

'It has been about three years Uncle. How have you been?' Sora asked.

'Good under the hectic circumstances. I'm sorry about your parents. I know this is not how I imagined seeing you again. I only wish none of these things happened but the West is in chaos right now so I am glad that you were able to make it here safely.' Aizen said.

He continued with some more small talk while ushering them inside. His butler Kaname carried the bags from the carriage into the house.

'Well what do you think? Niece? Nephew? This is your new home now.'

A/N: Thanks for reading my chapter. Again sorry for the short length and long wait. Please leave reviews


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone. Sooooooo very sorry for such a late update. This is inexcusable I know. If you will forgive me I had a lot of things going on then I was out of the country. Then I came down with the flu and had writers block and loss of inspiration. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will treat you to a double feature. This chapter was initially too long so I split it in half cause I am still fine tuning the later half so I give you something to read in the meantime. Anyway look for the next update half of this chapter by the end of next week if not before. Hope u enjoy the chapter

Two weeks have passed in the soul society since Ichigo started training and now he was finally able to control his reiatsu. He found for many hours against Urahara learning to control his shikai as well as gaining battle experience.

'So tell me Mr Hat and clogs….am I any closer to achieving bankai and leaving this place?' Ichigo asked. Urahara smirked in response.

'You still have a lot more training to go. You also still have to learn how to become connected with your sword beast and be able to dive into their mental world and communicate with yours. Then you gotta manifest Zangetsu into our world, gain bankai and train to get that hollow in check….so I'd say you have a few more months to go.' Urahara said. Ichigo sighed in defeat, he knew it was true. He was being impatient, but he couldn't help it. He had always been hotheaded.

'Alright Ichigo we are finished for today. Go relax in the hot spring and get some rest okay. Tomorrow you will battle hollows in the soul society that have been rounded up. This will help increase your stamina and give you a chance to put the skills I have taught you to good use.' His mentor Urahara said.

One month later….

Ichigo was in the training facility again. He had learned to control his reiatsu, sharpen his fighting skills and was able to talk to his internal self as well as communicate with his sword beast in his mind. After forming that bond and being able to hear Zangetsu he knew he was closer to achieving bankai.

He wiped away the sweat from his brow as he finished the current battle with Renji.

'wow, you actually improved. I have to say I'm impressed you're making progress. However you still are not ready for a serious battle with us. You may have to do more hollow training before we can battle seriously.' Renji said.

'What do you mean? I was obviously kicking your ass Renji and you know it!' Ichigo mocked.

'Don't get cocky you bastard. That's your problem! You get over confident, let your guard down and leave yourself wide open. Besides that big gaping wound on your shoulder where zabimaru got you is proof that you are not winning.' Renji remarked.

'Tch' Ichigo spat 'you wanna go for round two you baboon?' Ichigo shouted. Before renji could reply he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, then Ichigo felt the same pain as if someone hit them really hard. 'CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU! You behave like a bunch of children, honestly. Why do I get stuck babysitting you?' the raven haired girl Rukia shouted.

'No one told you to interfere – ' Renji started but was interrupted by Rukia's punch to the stomach which made him drop to the floor comically.

'You two go to the springs and eat. Kisuke said to relay that message. Tomorrow, Ichigo will go down to the forest to help with hollow control and then the next day both of you can continue your match.' Rukia said.

Two days later…..

Renji and Ichigo were ready to fight each other again. 'You ready to get your ass kicked Kurosaki!'

'Not on your life Renji. This time I will cut you!' Ichigo said. 'Here I come!' Ichigo shouted. He grabbed his sword and swung it towards Renji.

Renji was able to block it again 'You're too slow Ichigo! ROAR ZABIMARU!' Renji shouted releasing his zanpukto and aiming it at Ichigo. It narrowly missed as he jumped back. Zabimaru extended and Ichigo figured out that his zanpukto could extend three times before retracting. _One, _he counted _two, three. Now is my chance….I shall strike him now._ Ichigo aimed and to Renji's surprise cut him across his chest.

_What? That's impossible. This punk actually cut me? _Renji thought. Ichigo lunged at him again and sent him flying with the next hit which he exerted some of his reiatsu. Renji was beaten, the match was over. Ichigo then collapsed; apparently he released too much reiatsu at the same time. Two days later he awoke and was told by Kisuke that he had to take it easy and rest before he could continue his training. Although he knew he must do what he was told he was just anxious for it all to be over. He just wanted to see Orihime again, to hold her close and this time never leave her side again. _ I miss you so much hime. I wonder how you are….do you still look the same? Will you be able to forgive me for leaving you for all this time? For breaking your heart?_ He shuddered at the thought of how much pain he inflicted on Orihime's heart. _ I hope I will get to see you soon, Orihime._

It was nearly four months that have gone by in the human world. Orihime was adjusting well to life in England. Her brother was now taking control of her parents company working alongside Aizen. One of the girls working as a maid on the house estate was Tatsuki. She became Orihime's best friend and was able to help her transition and put a smile back on her face.

Sora's heart was beginning to heal. He no longer saw his sister in despair and didn't have to see her cry or watch her to make sure she wouldn't try to kill herself. He had lost a lot of sleep during the first two months after the incident. Since the plantation burnt down, they no longer manufactured cotton but expanded a smaller section of the company dedicated to medical supplies and began working with hospitals in the city.

Aizen was now sitting in the meeting room of the house with Sora and Gin. They were discussing the ways to move the company forward. Though Gin said nothing he was not pleased with the fact that Sora had taken over the company and what was being done with it. If only he had let aizen handle it Gin would think. When Sora left the room and Gin was alone with Aizen he decided to voice his opinions he had been keeping to himself for quite some time.

'Lord Aizen, tell me what plans do you have for Orihime? She sure doesn't serve any function on our plans now does she?' Gin inquired.

'Patience, Gin. When the time is right we will make our move. First I have to convince Sora to put my name on the company, and then we can marry off Orihime within the next few months if all goes smoothly. In the meantime,you're your fiancé Rangiku start picking out suitors for the young miss…..All good things to those who wait.' Aizen replied while allowing a smile to tug at his mouth. He had always appeared charming but only Gin knows how deceiving his looks are.

Ichigo had now been in the Soul society for three months. He was getting irate though because the number of hollows was increasing since he first got there. His training unfortunately was not top priority to the gotei 13 compared to exercising the hollows.

'Another hollow down! Damn it! When are these things going to stop interfering with my training?' Ichigo shouted as he sliced the head of the hollow in front of him. _I've got to finish training so that I can get back to Orihime. I don't have time for this shit. _He thought to himself.

He continued fighting until they were all gone from the area. Both him and Renji were panting from killing the large amount of hollows and ten menos grande that appeared through a garganta. How did they reach the soul society like that Renji wondered, yes there were pathways that interconnected the worlds but for so many to come at once was unusual.

'Hey Ichigo! Are you still alive?' Renji asked.

'I'm not that easy to kill Renji.' Ichigo answered.

'Well come on, its time to get some food. Rukia is waiting for us.'

All of the soul reapers had gathered in the eating areas as Ichigo and Renji found Rukia in the crowd. About an hour after eating dinner some of the soul reapers who were heavy drinkers like Iba, Ikkaku, Rangiku and a few others started to get rowdy so Ichigo decided that he should retire for the night. As he got up to leave he heard ikkaku point at him and shout, "Hey Renji, this is the new kid that kicked your ass not to long ago right? Well I wanna fight him. He has no chance again me and my Hōzukimaru.'

'You talk so big but you're not even a lieutenant. Besides your drunk right now so I doubt you can even put a scratch on me.' Ichigo remarked. At this Ikkaku burst into a fit of laughter.

'Don't be so cocky. I guess I have to teach you a lesson about how we operate in the eleventh division aka the combat squad.' Ikkaku shouted while drawing his zanpukto.

'Oh no are they serious? Are they really going to start fighting?' voices in the background whispered.

'Come on you two cut it out! You'll get in trouble. The head captain said no fighting.' Rukia said as she separated them from each other. She grabbed Ichigo 'Come on, stop acting like a child –'

Ichigo shrugged her off. 'if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he's going to get.'

He unwrapped his zangetsu in a swift motion and charged Ikkaku, who effortlessly evaded his sword. Ichigo swung around quickly but barely missed Ikkaku's sword by a hair passing right by his face. Ichigo jumped back and pointed his sword in his opponent's direction. Again and again metal clashed against metal the sound resonating around them as if the swords were talking to each other.

Ichigo decided to charge him again but was blocked by Ikkaku's scabbard. _So he fights with his scabbard but that's only good for blocking attacks _Ichigo thought _I just need to find an opening_. Ichigo swung his sword at Ikkaku again who managed to jump on top of Ichigo's sword and hit him a blow with his scabbard. Ikkaku did a backflip and faced Ichigo. _What just happened? He used his scabbard to attack? Just who is this guy? _Ichigo thought.

'You handle yourself well and you have good reflexes, but that wouldn't be enough to save you. You still haven't refined your skills and you have much to learn before you can even come close to beating me.' Ikkaku smirked.

Ichigo grinned wildly and faced his opponent, 'you know what? YOU TALK TOO MUCH SHIT!' He shouted as he charged Ikkaku, actually landing a blow on his forehead and with another swift motion on his shoulder. Ikkaku jumped back in shock. He was surprised this kid had inflicted injuries on his body. _This kid actually cut me? How is that even possible? _Ikkaku pondered.

'Alright enough of this warm up! Time to up the ante. Extend Hōzukimaru!' he shouted. His sword now in its skikai state has changed shaped to resemble a spear with a wooden handle. 'You're in for trouble now!' Ikkaku shouted.

He charged towards Ichigo with incredible speed and cut the side of his left arm. _Shit _Ichigo thought _he's gotten faster since he released his shikai. Damn it! _Ichigo evaded and blocked Ikkaku's next attack but then the unexpected occurred and Ikkaku's spear split at 2 points into three fragments joined by a metal chain. The tip of the spear pierced his abdomen. Ichigo writhed with pain as it seared through his entire body and fell to the ground.

Ikkaku then pulled out his spear from Ichgio, "well maybe next time kid. Its over you lost.' He said and turned around to walk away.

'Over?' Ichigo spat 'not even close. Not when I'm still breathing.' Ichigo continued using his sword to prop himself back to his feet. Ikkaku was confused and turned slowly to face Ichigo but Ichigo was quick to pounce despite the wound he took his sword and swung it with all his might inflicting a large gushing wound on Ikkaku from his abdomen to his shoulder. Blood gushed out from Ikkaku's wound as he fell to the ground.

Ichigo smiled, 'Your first error was underestimating me. Your second was being cocky and your third was thinking that I would lose to you and die here when I have to return to Orihime. I will not die or rather I refuse to die until I can see her again and make her happy.'

'Well played kid. Well played.' Ikkaku said before passing out. Both of them needed medical attention after that. When Ikkaku recovered his captain Kenpachi asked him about the fight and Ichigo and Ikkaku shared all the information he knew.

'Well, He seems like a very interesting and strong person. I will have to fight with him. He may amuse me yet.'

To be continued…..

A/N: Thank you to all my followers. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Once again I am so sorry for the late post. I will make it up to you with another chapter post which I will release by the end of next week if not before.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next month Ichigo continued training with yoruichi and Kisuke to awaken his bankai powers. It was rather difficult for Ichigo, not only because he's impatient but also because it would take a lot of time and practice. Bankai normally takes years to perfect but Kisuke developed a special technique for Ichigo to perfect his bankai faster if he follows Kisuke's instructions perfectly. The three of them were in the training cave. Ichigo manifested zangetsu in the outer world and Zangetsu was now in charge of the training techniques.

"Now,' Zangetsu said his voice echoing with seriousness as he put his hands out towards Ichigo and summoned many swords that resembled his shikai form ' you will now attempt to pull out the real me. Only one sword is my true self. I will attack you relentlessly until you pull as many as you can and find my true self.'

'What!' Ichigo exclaimed 'there must be like a thousand swords here!' he shouted looking all around the grounds to see many sword tips planted into the ground.

Kisuke laughed at Ichigo's remark. 'Well I suggest you get started Ichigo if you don't have any time to waste and wanna get out of here quickly. Remember once you achieve bankai you just have to use it in one battle and then you can return to the world of the living.'

At Kisuke's last words Ichigo's heart almost skipped a beat. _Orihime, I'm so close to seeing you again_ her name was like sweet music to his hears and he let himself get a little too caught in the moment that when he smiled and thought about her he did not hear Zangetsu announce that he was about to attack. Within seconds a searing pain ripped through his shoulder as he watched blood gush out of his shoulders.

"you let your guard down Ichigo!' Zangetsu said before reappearing in front of him to strike again. Ichigo quickly snapped out of it and dodged the attack, rolling onto his side. "Jesus Zangetsu! Are you trying to kill me?' he spat at him.

Zangetsu only smirked and said, "If I was serious about killing you would have been dead a long time ago, besides I need you to survive as well remember?"Ichigo grinned in response. 'Okay then time to get serious. Here I come!' Ichigo shouted and flash stepped in front of Zangetsu to strike him. Zangetsu was surprised, he did not expect for Ichigo's flash step to have such speed that for a moment he completely lost sight of him. However, Zangetsu was still able to block the attack in time but only by a hair. The training continued for two weeks before Kisuke intervened. 'Ichigo, tomorrow I want you to take a break and see if it makes a difference. I know you are stressed out about achieving bankai but losing focus and becoming frustrating is only making it harder and could also get you killed.' To Kisuke's surprised Ichigo quickly agreed and for the first time since he's been at the soul society did not question Kisuke's motives.

The next day Ichigo decided to take a walk through the seiteri. While walking he had the unnerving feeling that someone was watching him and felt this strangely strong yet menacing reiatsu with an intent to kill closeby.

"I finally found you Ichigo Kurosaki!' a deep voice from behind him said. " I hope you live up to my expectations and make this fun and entertaining for me. I haven't had a good fight with someone strong and worthy in a while."

Back in the world of the living Orihime was doing well living another day in routine like she had done for a while. She was being taught at home with a private tutor her brother hired, Uryu Ishida taught her many subjects from poetry and literature to healing techniques and medicine. She always wanted to learn more about medicine and healing people. Orihime got the inspiration to be a nurse or doctor from him and was now learning to achieve that dream.

She became quite found of Uryu as he was a noble man and good friend but off course she could never feel completely whole again without Ichigo. Whenever she was alone she let her thoughts drift back to him and only wished he could be there to see her learn and achieve her goal of possibly working in the hospital one day to treat the sick and injured.

Orihime sat by the window sill and recalled the surprising conversation she had with her uncle earlier in his study. 'my dear Orihime I love and care for your well-being. You are going to be sixteen soon and as you know you will be of marrying age. Rangiku and I have decided that it is time you start going on marraiage interviews.'

Orihime gasped as she heard the news, 'Marriage interviews?' she asked.

'Yes' Aizen said ' it's been seven months since you came to England I think I have given you enough time for your heart to heal and get over Ichigo's death.'

Orihime's heart almost stopped as she heard the sound of his name again. Everyone tried their best not to say his name or mention the incident in front of her since she came knowing how upset it made her.

'Is there a problem Orihime?' Aizen asked glancing at her through his glasses.

'No Uncle. I will agree and respect your wishes for me. It is the least I could do since you have been so kind to me and my brother. I also think you know what is best for me and if that is your decision I will go through with it.'

'Good to hear. Rangiku has just informed me that the first person she picked out for you has agreed to meet with you in two days, his name is Anthony Stark. You and Rangiku will go to the shopping district on Oxford street to find an elegant dress for the occasion. First impressions are important.'

Orihime only nodded before muttering the word yes under her breath.

'Oh and one more thing Orihime. Don't mention any of this talk to your brother. At least not now, as you know he's stressed out about the company and I can't have him spacing out and worrying about his sister right now. You need to be strong for both of you, alright?' Aizen said.

Orihime agreed to his requests and left the room. Rangiku who sat in silence the whole time could not help but wonder if Aizen had any ulterior motives.

'Isn't it too soon to be sending her on marriage interviews?' She received a cold stare from Aizen.

'Are you opposed to my decisions Rangiku? Just remember before you decide to act of your own accord that I was the one who helped you get to your position and I could very well relieve you of your duties and put you back on the street if you disobey my orders? Do we understand each other?'

'Yes Sir.' Rangiku answered bowing and excusing herself. If it wasn't for Gin meeting her starving on the street when she was a child and staying with him before meeting Aizen she would have never had a place to live, she would have been dead by now. Aizen had been so kind as to make her caretaker of the house and a maid as a form to repay him for staying at his house without payment.

Rangiku had interviewed so many possible candidates to become Orihime's future husband as instructed but as the months went on and she began to know Orihime she found herself torn. Was she to only do her duty and not consider Orihime's feelings of being married off or should she try to convince Gin and Aizen to respect Orihime's wishes, only time will tell.

Ichigo turned around to face the person who was speaking to him. 'You were looking for me? What do you want with me exactly?'

"are you deaf or just plain stupid? I said I'm here to fight you so entertain me.'

'Look pal. I've been training for a long time and today is my day off. I'm not fighting you so maybe another time. Just who are you anyway?'

Kenpachi laughed, "Does it matter lets just skip the pleasantries and get straight to the fun. Right Yachiru?'

A small girl with pink hair peaked out from behind Kenpachi's left shoulder. 'You said it! You go get him Kenny!' she shouted before jumping onto the tree behind them. Ichigo could only stare in confusion. Was she there the whole time? What is wrong with these people? Before he could do anything else Kenpachi spoke, 'Alright, since this is our first battle I'll let you have the first strike. Go ahead cut me anywhere if you can.' He grinned wildly and Ichigo could see the bloodlust in his eyes.

'Alright then, Here I come!' Ichigo said picking up his sword and ready to attack he moved in for the attack but as soon as his blade was about to touch him it stopped and he felt a sharp pain in his hands. When he looked down he realized that his hands were bleeding. Ichigo stared in confusion at his hands. _I don't understand? What on earth is going on?_ Ichigo thought. _ I swung to attack him. I should have cut him. How did I not cut him?_

'Whats the matter kid? You look confused. Maybe I should explain what happened to you. You see I am a lot stronger than you and therefore my reiatsu acts like a shield to people who are weaker than me. If you attack and you can't withstand my strength then you are the only one who gets hurt. I'm happy you are strong and actually able to stand in my presence. I'm glad you have potential. Alright I let you have the first attack, now it's my turn' Kenpachi said grinning like a mad man .

He unsheathed his zanpukto and started striking ichigo. With the first strike he cut Ichigo's left hand, then his shoulder and above his right temple. Ichigo could barely keep up with him swinging his sword around like a lunatic. Ichigo finally blocked his fourth attack with his sword, straining to keep his baance and push him away. How does this guy have such monstrous strength? He was struggling to keep his sword steady when suddenly, kenpachi trust his sword harder and broke Ichigo's sword. Kenpachi then stabbed Ichigo right in the chest.

Ichigo grunted in pain as blood gushed from his wound and out his mouth. He could taste the blood in his mouth as Kenpachi pulled the sword out. Ichigo collapsed on the ground and stared at Kenpachi. _Is this it? Am I just gonna die after this? After all I've been through? _Ichigo thought. his vision was fading and he could eel his consciousness slipping away.

"ichigo! A voice shouted inside his head. 'Ichigo!' it shouted again.

"Orihime. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you.' Ichigo said as he drifted out of consciousness.

'Ichigo!' a deep voice in his mind shouted 'hold on. It is not your time to die yet. Do you want to fight? Do you want to live or do you want to win?' Ichigo recognized the deep voice. It was zangetsu, 'I- I want to win!' he screamed.

'I shall grant you the power once more. Put all of your strength into it and use all of mine as well. Together we will be unstoppable. Now Ichigo! Live and WIN!'

Ichigo's eyes opened and he was back at the soul society. He could see Kenpachi walking away from him.

'Hey!' Ichigo shouted planting his sword into the ground and propping himself up. "I'm not finished yet! I can still fight. Kenpachi stopped and slowly turned around. 'Oh! So you're still alive huh? You're pretty tough. But you are also stupid. You can barely hold your sword and you want to fight?' Kenpachi mocked.

Ichigo focused his reiatsu as well as Zangetsu's power into his body. His eyes glowed blue and so did his body. 'Here I come!' Ichigo shouted pointing his sword straight into the air and charging towards the captain. Kenpachi looked at him surprised as Ichigo landed a blow on his shoulder actually cutting him in his shoulder and pushing him back. Blood gushed out of his wound as he regained his composure. 'Now that's more like it Ichigo!' Kenpachi shouted charging him.

Again and again metal clashed against metal but Kenpachi was unable to land a blow on Ichigo this time. Ichigo however was luckier and landed two more blows on kenpachi stabbing him in his chest and abdomen. _I can't keep this up much longer. Zangetsu lend me all your power for this final attack. I wil lnot fail. I WILL WIN!'_ he thought.

Ichigo pointed his sword upwards and concentrated his power and combined it with zangetsu's. This time a large blue hollow like mask appeared behind him with red eyes while a blue glow enveloped his body and eyes. he rushed towards Kenpachi pouring all his energy into this attack. A big explosion enveloped them as reiastu filled the air rippling outwards. The pressure was so intense it caused the ground below and the buildings around them to disintegrate. Once the smoke and debris cleared both shinigami were on the ground with blood seeping from their wounds. Both were unable to move, Ichigo was drifting into unconscious he could see Kenpachi smile.

"That was fun kid.' He said before he drifted into unconsciousness. 'You truly are as strong as the say. I can't believe I lost. I haven't had this much fun in years.' Ichigo smiled in response before he blacked out.

To be continued.

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review I will update soon


End file.
